<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>girl, you're trouble by verity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114434">girl, you're trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity'>verity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UNIQ (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Stan Culture, Strap-Ons, toxic fan xz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiao Zhan's bias is Sehun.</p><p>Yibo's bias is Zhan-jie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun &amp; Wang Yi Bo, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>girl, you're trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/edori/gifts">edori</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You know how sometimes you're like, I don't even go here, but this premise is super compelling? and then you write 1300 words in less than 24 hours? Me neither.</p><p>Thanks to edori and Lucy for all the EXO and BJYX intel ("what's sehun's fursona?"), and to bron for cheerleading and playlists!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aesthetically, Yibo never really moved out of the Yuehua dorms. She's got, like, furniture? Technically? There's plenty of storage space for her LEGOs. Her apartment has always been more of a crash pad than a place she's lived. At least now that she's gotten a skateboard rack, there's nothing to trip over by the door aside from her shoes.</p><p>Most of Xiao Zhan's apartment looks like it was professionally styled—like it should be in a magazine. Each room pops with her personality. The main living space is very minimalist, but in a way where it seems intentional and not as if Xiao Zhan is just too lazy to buy stuff. </p><p>Still, Yibo has been in a lot of spectacularly decorated apartments; she's even been in a commercial for a top-of-the-line smart fridge. She's not easy to impress. So the most interesting room in Xiao Zhan's place isn't any of the ones in which Xiao Zhan's manager will film her for Weibo, or even the bathroom with the orange walls and heated floor. No... it's the bedroom.</p><p>Even now that she has a swanky apartment—"it's just in a building with security," Xiao Zhan always corrects Yibo when Yibo starts ragging her about it—Xiao Zhan has a <i>normal person</i> bedroom.</p><p>Xiao Zhan has EXO posters all over the wall behind the bed (they have frames, of some mysterious importance to Xiao Zhan), a mix of weathered favorites and signed collectors' finds. Charms and concert lanyards hang from a cloth-covered cork board behind her makeup table. She even has a full-sized Sehun standee, which Yibo found shoved into the back of the closet early in their relationship and has since positioned by the floor-to-ceiling tinted windows to watch over the city. </p><p>"He's your boyfriend, I'm not going to kick him out," Yibo said when Xiao Zhan discovered him back on display and blushed right to her ears. "I can be open-minded."</p><p>Xiao Zhan let out a choked little laugh. "It's embarassing." </p><p>"Is it?" Yibo said, holding Xiao Zhan's gaze.</p><p>"Ah," Xiao Zhan said. "Well. I guess we can leave him there for now."</p>
<hr/><p>It only takes Yibo a few minutes to wash her hair, so she's out of the shower to start her evening skincare routine before Xiao Zhan has even finished rinsing out her shampoo. Xiao Zhan is singing along to a TWICE song that she only remembers half the words to; Yibo can hear her from the bedroom, where Yibo's massaging toner over her cheeks in front of the makeup table. She's here often enough now that Xiao Zhan has cleared out a drawer for her. Displaced, bottles of perfume crowd the edges of the table, shoving a Sehun wolf plush close to the edge.</p><p>Yibo loves that there's a part of Xiao Zhan that only she gets to see. Sometimes, she wishes there was something she held so close and secret that she could share back in kind. Intimacy and familiarity have dulled none of Yibo's fascination with Xiao Zhan. The deeper she gets, the further she wants to go. </p><p>By the time Xiao Zhan is out of the shower, Yibo is sprawled on the bed, playing a game on her phone while her sheet mask sinks in. "Zhan-jie, your routine always takes forever," she grumbles half-heartedly. "Why does it take so long? Because you're old?"</p><p>Xiao Zhan snorts. "So old. I've been fighting people on Weibo since before you were even a trainee." </p><p>"For Sehun's honor."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess," Xiao Zhan says after a moment of hesitation. "You're sure it doesn't bother you?"</p><p>"It's not like you're some crazy fan. You didn't follow him into the airport or anything or try to hack his phone or put a tracker on his car. You've never tried to get me to introduce you to him."</p><p>"Yibo! I wouldn't—"</p><p>Yibo swipes out of her game and rolls onto her side. "I like that you like things." Hopefully the essence in her mask has sunk in enough that it won't drip onto the comforter.</p><p>Xiao Zhan is quiet while she massages a treatment into her face. "I did fight in Sehun's honor. You know how EXO was always getting robbed at awards shows—people were assholes. I'd go into strangers' comments to tell them so."</p><p>"All fans do that." </p><p>"No," Xiao Zhan says drily. "Mostly it's ARMY."</p><p>What would it be like to have social media that wasn't controlled by a management team? Yibo imagines it vividly. She would say so much shit about the new Tokyo Babylon. "BTS fans are so intense," she says, tugging at the edge of her mask. Ugh, Yibo hates when essence gets into her mouth. "You know there was a rumor about me dating Jungkook after our collab? My manager made me stay off Weibo for a month."</p><p>Xiao Zhan laughs. "Oh, so you go in for maknaes, too?"</p><p>"I only like Zhan-jie," Yibo says. "You know that."</p><p>Sometimes Yibo likes Xiao Zhan so much it makes her throat tight and her body feel staticy all over. All the banter and tension of their early days together on set has coalesced into something so safe and grounding, even with the tidal pull of their lives together and apart. Even grueling schedules and the ceaseless parade of uncomfortable wigs feel easier when she knows Xiao Zhan will be waiting at the end of them. Occasionally, they spend whole precious evenings together just quietly building LEGOs. What's a Sehun standee to that?</p><p>"Take off your mask so I can kiss you," Xiao Zhan says, and then, "Make sure you rub in the essence, don't slime me again."</p><p>"I won't slime you," Yibo lies.</p><p>After Xiao Zhan finishes her skincare routine, they climb into bed, and Yibo kisses Xiao Zhan some more: her nose, her lips, the little mole beneath her mouth. Xiao Zhan is so soft all over. "I want to eat you out so bad," she whispers into Yibo's ear. "I should have done it when I got out of the shower, I don't want to redo my face."</p><p>"Do it <i>in</i> the shower next time," Yibo says, grinding against Xiao Zhan's thigh.</p><p>"So smart." Xiao Zhan pinches one of Yibo's nipples. "What if I fuck you instead?"</p><p>"<i>Please</i>," Yibo says.</p><p>The nightstand where Zhan-jie keeps their toys is the one with the plushes on top of it—not just Sehun and Vivi, but ones of Yibo and Xiao Zhan, too. Plush Xiao Zhan might be holding hands with both Yibo and Sehun, but flesh Xiao Zhan has time and a harness for Yibo and Yibo alone. "What do you think about the pink one?" Xiao Zhan holds it up. "Or is that too big? I haven't used it in a while."</p><p>Yibo's already playing with her own clit, getting wetter just watching Xiao Zhan's fingers curl around the dildo. "It's exactly the right size."</p><p>Then she lets Xiao Zhan fuck her into the mattress, surrounded by love and pillows and EXO merch. Normal people bedrooms rule.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
<i>art by <a href="https://twitter.com/edori_art/status/1347378846442655744">edori</a></i>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p>The next time Yibo video calls Seungyoun, she catches Seungyoun blasting "On Me" in the kitchen while she burns tomato egg. </p><p>"Oh, that's Sehun's solo, right?" Yibo says as Seungyoun rushes to turn down both the burner and the volume. "He's so talented, he never gets enough lines."</p><p>Seungyoun <i>shrieks</i>.</p><p>"What the fuck," Yibo says reflexively.</p><p>"Since when is Sehun your bias?" Seungyoun says. "Also, do you think this is still edible?" She holds the phone over the pan, where the tomato egg is still faintly smoking.</p><p>"Anything can be edible if you add enough vinegar."</p><p>"Good to know you haven't been replaced by a clone with <i>new</i> bad opinions, Yibo."</p><p>"Oh, so you hate EXO now because it's too late to get married to Chen?"</p><p>Seungyoun almost drops the pan. "Take that back!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm <a href="https://twitter.com/regretsonmain">@regretsonmain</a> on twitter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>